Hikaru no Tengoku
by kamicomeget
Summary: The five Heavenly Guardians have protected the king since he began his rule. Never once have they stepped into the Soul Soceity, but that all changes now. Hitsugaya x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru no Tengoku

Prologue

Her long locks flowed around her, soft silver eyes lowered, showing that she was sad. Her funeral robes fluttered around her as tears began flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall. She dropped the flower that was in her hand as she crumpled to the ground before the stone coffin crying horribly.

"Onii-sama! Why did you do that! You baka! Why?! Why?! Why…" Her voice slowly died out as she slammed her hands against the ground, causing it to shake slightly.

"Tsuya…" A tall young man with spiky black hair squatted down be side her, looking toward the younger girl with worry. A woman came also, squatting down to cradle the young girl in her arms.

"It's okay to cry, imoto, but everything will be alright in the end." The clutched the cloth of the women's funeral kimono, crying even harder even now."

"I just wish _hiccup_ that he didn't _hiccup_ have to _hiccup_ die!" Another man, not quite as tall as the one beside her, with blonde hair came forward as well.

"All of us will die one day Tsuya." He replied calmly. "Let him pass on peacefully. He will be reborn again on Chikyu and maybe one day, maybe one day you will meet him again."

The girl looked up toward the man with tear-filled silver eyes, a look of pure sadness, innocence and hope. She broke from the woman's embrace, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her kimono and picked up the flower she had previously dropped and placing it on the stone tomb. The other two stood up as well, looking towards the elegantly carved stone tomb.

"Dozo…dozo, rest in peace, Tsuchiya Iwao, Iwa no Tengoku." Her voice cracked as she said it, placing the flower on top of the coffin. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she turned away, walking past the others.

"Tsuya! Are you going to be alright?" asked the woman, looking towards the small girl.

"Hai, I just need some time to think." She turned around slightly, giving them a small smile, a weak attempt to console their worries.

"Tsuya!" cried the woman, wanting to go after her, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Iie, don't worry Mika." She looked black to see the blonde haired man. "Tsuya only needs some time to sort out her emotions. Iwao-san was like a father to her. It's hard for her to see such a strong man fall, especially right in front of her eyes."

"Hai, demo kanojo wa hon nu kodomo desu" she replied, looking downward before lifting her eyes and turning to the stone coffin as the blonde man took his hand from her shoulder.

"You baka, Iwao! Why did you have to die!?" She yelled toward the coffin, a single tear dribbling down her cheek. The tall black haired man set a large hand upon the coffin, his eyes sad.

"Iwao-san…" He muttered, narrowing his eyes. "With your departure, who will lead us? Who will guide us with your wisdom? Tsuya is too young, even though you trained her personally yourself, time has not taken its course yet."

"Yes, especially now, now that we know what Sosuke Aizen is planning in the next 100 years." Stated the blonde haired man.

"Hai. It will be difficult to protect this dimension and the king with one of us missing." Said the woman, eyes narrowed. She turned her back looking towards the pathway that lead to the Japanese styled palace, the direction that the girl had gone in. "But most of all, how will we continue to train Tsuya? Iwao knew the old arts better then us, considering that he was the one that trained by the last Heavenly Guardian before he passed on."

"Hai, the Hikaru no Tengoku. Maybe Iwao-san left scrolls that would possibly help Tsuya. Iwao-san was a intelligent man, maybe he knew this was bound to happen at some point." Stated the tall man. They all turned away from the quiet graveyard of stone coffins, walking back towards the palace.

"Most likely." Replied the blonde haired man, walking steadily forward. "If anything, Tsuya will be the one to find them. We must just do what we can until then."

"Hai. We must try our best with what we know."

"It will be hard, considering the fact we don't know much about her sword in general."

"But we must still try. For the future."

"For the future."

"…for the future quite indeed." They entered the palace, closing the doors behind them, the woman taking a final glance into the burial grounds of the Five Heavenly Guardians.

"Please, wish us luck, Iwao-san." She whispered softly, a sad smile upon her face.

* * *

kamicomeget: So how do you like it? I need some critics and good reviews! Give me five and I'll gladly give you another chapter.

Vocabulary

dozo- please

demo kanojo wa hon nu kodomo desu- but she is but a child

hai- yes

iie- no

Hikaru no Tengoku-Light of Heaven

Iwa no Tengoku- Rock of Heaven

Onii-sama- honorific form of big brother

Chikyu-Earth


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru no Tengoku

Chapter 1:Filth

Tsuya sighed, placing down the scroll in along with the piles of others. It had been forty years since the funeral of Tsuchiya Iwao and thirty-five years since she found the scrolls left to her by him. She had spent most of her time studying, studying to a point that Mika had to lock the door to the study in order to get her to rest. She had been pissed at Mika, but eventually forgave. Mika was after all worried about her.

"Tsuya." She looked up to great the handsome, blonde haired man by the name of Kyuzo.

"Hai Kyuzo? Nan desu ka?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned up against the door, a small smirk upon his face.

"I want to fight you."

"Na-nani? She said, surprise showing through in her voice as her eyes widened.

"sigh Must I repeat myself? I said-"

"That's not what I meant." She said sharply, interrupting him. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"No need to sound so vicious Tsuya." He said, his smirk growing even wider than it was before. "I just simply want to test your abilities."

"Test…my abilities?" She furrowed her eyebrow at him, narrowing her eyes slightly at. Kyuzo was the type of man who would want to "test" her abilities without an ulterior motive. "What do you really _want_ Kyuzo?"

"Ah Tsuya-chan, must you always question my actions?" He asked her mockingly, causing her to twitch slightly. He turned his back to her, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Follow me."

Tsuya glared at him, but offered no retaliation to his comment. She got up, dusting herself off and followed him, considering the fact that much to her displeasure, Kyuzo was an Elder Guardian and she must abide by what he said, no matter how much she didn't want to. She stepped into the hallway, following Kyuzo's form with eyes glaring daggers at the back of his head. Out of all the Guardians, Tsuya hated him the most. He always mocked her for her weaknesses, for the fact that she was the youngest and the unstable out of all of them. She hated the fact that he shoved that in her face, the fact that every time he would defeat her, he would tease her about it. It made her feel weak and useless compared to the others, just like she did before she became one with Hikaru.

"Tsuya, where are you going? I'm walking this way and you're walking that way. Is your attention span that short?" Kyuzo words shook her out of her thoughts as her cheeks became tinted red with the signs of embarrassment as she turned back to the right direction.

"Sumimasen." She muttered trailing after him, ignoring his comment on her attention span, while he snickered slightly at her show of stupidity.

"I still wonder why the Hikaru chose you over much more skilled user. Did she feel _that_ sorry for you?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Tsuya's reaction. She had stopped, her bangs covering her eyes as she shook slightly.

"Awww, is the baby going to cry?" He cooed in a mocking voice.

"Chikusho, damare! Mou takusan! You have no right to say that you kusoyaro! Hikaru choose me for a reason and you have no right to judge her! I've dealt with your insults but I _will not_ let you insult Hikaru's judgement!" yelled Tsuya angrily, rage flowing through her veins. How dare he insult Hikaru! She could take it if it was her, but not if it was Hikaru. Her statement shocked Kyuzo, but that shock immediately turned into anger.

"Gaki!" He slapped her hard, causing her to fall to the floor, holding her now red, stinging cheek. "How dare you talk to me like that filth! I am your elder! Don't you know your place you little ama!?" She winced slightly, feeling a memory reopen in her mind after hearing the word filth.

'…_filth…' _That single thought brought her memories back to what she was before. When she was a filthy little maid who always screwed up, who could never do anything right. No, she wasn't one of those maids who wore those pretty uniforms and served directly to the royal family and the other nobles, she was one of those unseen, grimy maids that were only there to do the grunt work. She was real filth then, but she thought she had escaped that by becoming a Guardian, but she never did.

"On second thought gaki I won't fight you! Why should I dirty my sword with your filth!" He spat angrily and turned back around, stalking angrily away in the other direction. A tear slid down her cheek as she held back a sob.

"Maybe Kyuzo was right. I really don't deserve you do I Hikaru. I really am just _filth_." More tears slid down her face, stinging her now swollen cheek as she cried pitifully.

"_Dry your tears little one._" Tsuya looked up to see the beautiful face of the spirit of her sword. "_I choose you for a reason and I certainly don't regret that decision._" The spirit smiled at her, reaching a hand out to gently stroke the cheek of the younger girl. Tsuya felt immediately calmed by the face of her Hikaru, tears immediately stopping as the spirit motherly stroked her cheek.

"Domo go-shinsetsu ni Hikaru-sama." Said Tsuya managing to give the spirit a small smile.

"_Do itashi mashite._" Replied Hikaru softly, fading away as if she were grains of sand blowing away in the wind. Kayumi smiled softly, silently thanking fate that she ended up with such a caring spirit.

"Tsuya-chan!" She looked up, seeing Mika running up to her.

"Hai Mika-san?" She looked only to let out a yelp of surprise as she was suddenly hugged and lifted a few inches of the ground.

"Oh my little Tsuya! Was Kyuzo-baka being mean to you? Your eyes are all puffy and red!" cried Mika, snuggling the smaller girl into her chest before releasing her. Then she saw the red had mark on her cheek. She rubbed her thumb around softly over the mark, frowning as Tsuya winced slightly. "Kusoyaro! How dare he slap you!" Mika turned around about to go after him, but Mika stopped her.

"Iie, dozo. He always says mean things to me, but dozo, don't interfere. I must handle this myself." She replied.

"Demo Tsuya…" Mika's words faded of as she looked into Tsuya's determined silver eyes. "Hai, wakarimasu. You're growing up even more everyday." Placing her head on the girl's shoulders she gave her a serious look. "Always remember Tsuya you were never filth. You weren't then and you aren't now."

"You…overhead?" gasped Tsuya, eyes wide.

"Hai, and I'm proud of you for standing up to Kyuzo." A light blush dusted Tsuya's cheeks as she looked away.

_"_There is no need to say the nee-chan. I'm going to have to-no, I'm going have to fight him one day. I've gained everyone's respect but his. I've tried to do this peacefully, but now I know there is no other way. I _must_ draw my sword." Her eyes narrowed, looking unusual on her usually cheerful, childish face. Mika's eyes softened at this.

"Tsuya-chan, I remember when I first met you. You've changed so much from that cute, little vulnerable little girl that stole all off our hearts. You've grown up so much, even though you're still as adorable as ever." A smile grew on her face at Mika's words.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, demo I must leave. I need some time to think things over." Mika nodded her head at this, understanding the turmoil going on in Tsuya's head. Ever since Iwao died, Tsuya had a lot of thing going on in her head still. Mika really wished she could help her, but she knew that there was only so much she could actually do for the girl.

"Dozo, let everything turn out in the end." whispered Mika, looking worriedly at Tsuya's retreating form. "Why do I always feel like I'm always looking at your back Tsuya? You are always walking away from me."

"Mika-sama." Mika turned around to see a servant bowing to her.

"The King's advisor wishes to speak with you."

"Hai, arigato. You are dismissed."

The servant bowed to her a second time before hurrying away.

"I wonder what ojichan wants now?" she commented out loud as she began walking in the direction of his office.

* * *

kamicomeget: So how did you like this chapter? I decided to give a little peek of Tsuya's background and thank you to xX35PercentEmoXx and KaRiSa! You're my 1st reviewers!

Vocabulary

Nan desu ka?- What is it?

Sumimasen- Sorry

Chikusho, damare!- Damn it, shut up!

kusoyaro- bastard

mou takusan- I've had enough!

gaki!- Brat!

ama- bitch

Domo go-shinsetsu ni - thank you for your kindness

-sama- a term of respect

Do itashi mashite- Your welcome.

Wakarimasu-I understand

Domo arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it took me sooo long to get this up but school been so horrible and I've had so many freakin' projects! Oh well. Thanks to all my readers for reviewing and I hope this was worth and wait. And I don;t own Bleach, but I do own all my O.C.s.

* * *

Hikaru no Tengoku

Chapter 2: Fight!

"_Slash! Slash!_" The stone pillars being flung toward her shattered, landing in pieces behind. Hearing a sudden movement behind, she put her sword in a position to block, grinding of metal against metal heard upon impact. Gritting her teeth angrily, she stood stiff, awaiting a sudden movement or flair in reitsu. Suddenly to her left, someone came rushing to her side. Gracefully sidestepping the attack, she listened to the vibrating air caused by the sword strikes, dodging every attack. A frown was now set on her face as she realized who was attacking her.

"Kyuzo." She said darkly, ripping the red cloth from her face to glare angrily at him. "Why are you here?"

"I've changed my mind." He chuckled darkly, still in his stance. "I will not stall this battle. You _will_ fight me." He looked up to with glowing blue eyes. Tsuya visibly stiffened, her grip loosening slightly on her sword. Her eyes then narrowed as she returned her grip on her sword, but still she was unsure. The last few times she had battled Kyuzo, she had been far from winning.

"_Tsuya._" Hikaru appeared in Tsuya's mind's eye.

'Hikaru?' questioned Tsuya softly, unease evident in her voice.

"_Tsuya. Trust me, we can win. Those nights you spent practicing till your hands bled weren't for nothing. Do not doubt yourself. We _**can**_ win._" Hikaru last three words embedded themselves in her mind and a small smile came over her face that slowly turned into a frown when she looked at Kyuzo with glowing white eyes.

"I am not being forced into this fight, I am willingly accepting." replied Tsuya, the confidence in her voice irking Kyuzo.

"You say that so confidently Tsuya. Yet you are only denying to yourself that you can _never_ beat me." shot back Kyuzo, a smirk now set firmly on his face. He relaxed his stance slightly; confident enough that she would not be able to defeat him. "When will you finally stop-" He was interrupted as Tsuya sprinted toward him, locking swords with him.

"This is no time for you to be boosting your ego Kyuzo." replied Tsuya, her words dripping with venom. Kyuzo growled at the comment and with a burst of strength sent Tsuya skidding back.

"If I can send you flying that easily then maybe this battle isn't worth my time." stated Kyuzo.

"You're the one who started this battle so you can't back out." replied Tsuya through gritted teeth. Closing her eyes, she began to focus her energy into her sword. Kyuzo frowned, already knowing what she was going to do.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you finish that!" He disappeared with a burst of speed, flashing toward Tsuya, raising his sword to attack. "Mizu!" Water wrapped around his blade as he brought it down, but at the last moment, Tsuya opened her eyes and blocked the attack.

"Hikaru! Momoku no!" cried Hikaru. A bright, blinding light erupted from her sword. Kyuzo gave a yelp of surprise, closing his eyes at the brightness of the attack, but he kept grip on his sword. He was no fool, nor a beginner.

"Hikaru, henka saseru." While Kyuzo was blinded, she commenced her attack. Bright bands of light began to form around her, forming into halos that float consecutively around her.

"Goko no Tenshi!" They shined brightly, adding to the intensity of the light. A frown formed on Kyuzo face as he gripped his sword even tighter in shock. The last time Tsuya had used that attack, she had lost control, but it was obvious now that she was in perfect control.

"Kantsu suru no teki desu! Hikaru!" Beams of light erupted from the halos as the light faded, all targeting Kyuzo.

Sensing them from behind, he began to dodge, twisting his body, back flipping. The light had completely faded and Kyuzo opened his eyes quickly in response, but that allowed one of Tsuya's beams to go through his shoulder. Howling in pain, he fell to his knees, blood spurting from the wound and pouring freely as another grazed his arm. The beams immediately stopped and Tsuya walked forward, the halos floating around her as she glared forward at Kyuzo.

"Look what underestimating me cost you." She growled to him a look of triumph on her face. Blood pulsed from the wound, staining the grass under him.

"Baka gaki. You think that since you got one hit off me, you have beaten me. To bad I'm not that weak. Filth like yourself can not defeat me." His eyes began to glow again and Tsuya took a step back, a frown upon her face as she commanded her halos in front of her. He slowly began to get up as blue, watery light surrounded him still considering her room. Water swirled around his sword, eventually spreading in front of him. Tsuya's eye widened in horror at what he was going to do.

"Tsunami, suishi saseru no teki desu!" The water in front of him grew rapidly, forming a giant wave and crashing toward Tsuya. A giant crash was heard as the wave hit the ground and Kyuzo laughed crazily, thinking that this would be Tsuya's demise only to stop in the middle, eyes wide when he realized that her reitsu had not rapidly decreased.

"Don't count me out yet." A brightly glowing feather fell in front of him and he looked a scowl forming over his face when he realized where she. Floating lazily in the sky was Tsuya; two glowing feathered wings of light perched on her back.

"No matter, I will still win." replied Kyuzo, a smirk replacing the scowl. Tsuya narrowed her eyes. Stretching out her right hand, the halos recombined to form her sword.

"Don't think so." She snapped back. Gripping her sword even tighter she charged forward, rapidly descended toward him. Kyuzo face became serious as he called out a command.

"Suiryūdan!"

* * *

Mika exited the office, a frown set on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what he said. How dare he think of such a plan! And to involve Tsuya, that was unthinkable to her! She stopped walking, throwing open the door to the gardens. Then she took a few strides till she was in her part of the garden and settled upon a bench.

Flashback

"Ah there you are Mika-san." An old man sat in a chair in an elaborate office in flowing kimono robes, suggesting he was of noble blood.

"_Irrasshaimase._ Zaseki wo totte kudasai Mika." She settled gracefully upon the chair, smoothing out the wrinkles in her kimono. "_O genki desu ka?_"

_"This no time for pleasantries Masashi-san. Why have you called me here?"_

_"As feisty as ever aren't you Mika." Misashi chuckled deeply causing Mika to glare._

_"If you called me just play games then I am leaving." replied Mika in a huff, standing up abruptly. _

_"Ah, _sumimasen Mika. I will get straight to the point." Reluctantly, Mika sat down, her eyes still glaring. "I have discussed and got this approved by the king himself so you can not object to it."

"Object to what?" stated Mika sharply a frown firmly set on her face. Whatever he was going to say, she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"We have decided to send Tsuya to Seireitei to work undercover there as a shinigami." replied Misashi, a dead serious tone to his voice.

"_NANI?!!_" Mika stood up abruptly, forgetting her ladylike manners and acting like a brute as she slammed her hands on his desk, causing it to shudder. Misashi gave a wince when he heard a small crack.

"Ahh Mika, please don't destroy my desk. I like it very much." stated Misashi calmly with a sigh. This reaction from her was expected.

"Dameru! How could you do this! A guardian has never stepped foot on to Seireitei ever! And to send Tsuya!" She pushed down harder and a crack formed on the desk. "She can't even control all of her powers yet, not to mention she's so young! Wouldn't it be better just to send me or-"

"No." said Misashi firmly, interrupting Mika's rant. "Only Tsuya can do this job. The reason we are sending her because she is so young. She will be able to to adapt to this new environment better than any of us can."

"But she can't even control all of her powers yet! Why are you doing this anyway?" Mika's voice had quieted considerably and she was no longer putting anymore pressure on the desk.

"You know why." He replied solonmly, looking straight at her.

"Aizen Sosuke…" muttered Mika, falling back onto the chair, releazing there was no way she could fight this. Misashi nodded. "You want to keep an eye on him directly and if necessary, even interfere in the events of the shinigami."

"Hai, all in order to save this world and theirs. If Aizen Sosuke were able to find the key to this world, all things that the King and all of us have established will be destroyed." stated Misashi, looking sympatheticly in Mika's direction. "We will send her twenty-five years preceding the event of his betrayal." Mika nodded, no longer feeling like argueing, her mood saddended. "You shouldn't worry about Tsuya so much. She's growing up and she's changed so much since Iwao-san died."

"I know, but never the less, I still worry about her. She is my imouto."

End of Flashback

"Oh my imouto, I can't protect you anymore…" A tear ran down her cheek, falling onto the sidewalk bench. Suddenly her senses flared and she shot up upright in her chair her whole body rigid. Two giant reitsu were fighting in the training rooms. Her eyes widened considerably when she realized who they were.

"Tsuya… Kyuzo…" She muttered in shock before she took off running in that direction. "Tsuya!"

* * *

Tsuya breathed deeply, barely managed to keep upright. Blood, her blood, was splattered on the crystals of ice that were spread out around her. Puncture wounds were numerous on her body, still slowly dripping blood.

"I admit Tsuya, I underestimated you, but like I said I will still win." Kyuzo had his own fair share of injuries, but he was not as badly injured of Tsuya. He had numerous slashes over his body, a particularly deep one on his chest, but he still managed to stand upright.

'I don't have much energy left.' thought Tsuya her eyes traveling toward the sun. Suddenly her eyes were locked onto it as she stared toward the bright source of light that should have blinded her. Kyuzo chuckled, thinking this action was submissive, but his eyes widened when he saw her beginning to glow.

It captivated her, calling out to her and suddenly she felt as if energy was following back into her. She had stop bleeding, and even though they were still there, she didn't notice. All she felt was the power flowing through her veins, rejuvenating her. Hikaru began to glow as well transforming into a different sword.

Kyuzo was in shock as he felt the waves of power coming from her. She was finally changing to the real state of her guardian powers, her true form. Her sword had become longer, her guard changing in the shape of the sun. The hilt had become even whiter than before and now had gold woven into. She turned to Kyuzo, eyes completely white and sent out a force of energy the destroyed his ice crystals and sent him tumbling back. Raising her sword toward the sky, she began her spell.

"Me no Tengoku, aku-!" A short gasp of shock came and Kyuzo saw Tsuya go limp on someone's muscled arm. Cradling the girl in his arms, it was a tall man with jet-black spiky hard and red brown eyes.

"Takeshi…" muttered Kyuzo, weakly, he fell to his knees, breathing heavily and thinking about how he just almost died.

"It seems like you pushed her to far Kyuzo." The man chuckled, stroking the girls face tenderly in a brotherly fashion. "She almost-"

"Tsuya! TSUYA!" Mika's panicked screams filled their ears as she ran toward them. She went straight to Tsuya, touching her cheek and checking her wounds before she turned to Kyuzo.

"YOU! How dare you do this to Tsuya! She could have killed herself with strain of power that was about to be put on her body!" screeched Mika angrily at Kyuzo.

"She could have killed me!" He tried to be forceful, but in his state, he couldn't help but utter it in a whisper.

"Ore no shitta koto ja nai!" Before she could rant on, Takeshi interrupted her.

"Now is not the time for this. You can shout your lungs out later Mika. We need to get the medical staff over here before Tsuya and Kyuzo bleed to death."

"Hai." stated Mika still glaring at Kyuzo and with a slight breeze, she disappeared.

* * *

A.N.: I hope you liked it and please review and I hope some people's questions were answered and Touhirou will be in there soon okay so don't get mad at me for not putting him in this chapter.

Vocabulary

Mizu! - Water!

Momoku no! - Blind!

henka saseru- transform

Goko no Tenshi! - Halos of Light!

Kantsu suru no teki desu! - Pierce my enemies!

Baka gaki- Stupid brat

Tsunami, suishi saseru no teki desu! -Tsunami, drown my enemies!

Suiryūdan- Water Dragon Release

Zaseki wo totte kudasai- Take a seat

Irrasshaimase.- Welcome.

O genki desu ka? - How are you?

Imouto- little sister

Me no Tengoku, aku-!- Eye of Heaven, open-!

Ore no shitta koto ja nai!-I don't give a damn!


End file.
